


Crawl

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George shares a very special moment with his baby.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1995.

George was breathing heavily, sweat, dripping down his forehead, which Ringo helped to clean. The calm and smoothing sounds of the ocean waves, cooling breeze, relaxed George, after a somewhat dramatic birth. It wasn't the birth that was painful, actually the baby wanted out, with not much effort, but the rather petty fight between George and Ringo, made it dramatic. George yelling at Ringo, "I can't believe you do this to me" whilst Ringo had to remain calm, and confront his nerves, haven't never helped someone deliver a baby, before. But, none of that, mattered anymore... George was happy with what Ringo had done to him, what Ringo had given to him, a beautiful baby and George would happily relive this experience again in a heart beat. 

Ringo held their baby in his arms, "it's a girl" Ringo, smiled and laugh, out of pure joy, "a girl... a lovely girl" George, smiled back and Ringo could see George's eagerness to hold her. But, before that, Ringo needed to take off George's shirt, so George and their daughter could share, precious first moments together. The older man, gently placed the newborn onto a blanket, making his way over to George, slowly, Ringo undid button by button of George's shirt. Once the shirt was off, Ringo moved onto the bra, George lifted himself a little, making it easier for Ringo to find the clip of the bra. When that was done, two big and beauitful boobs felt out, Ringo touch them, because how could he not ? They were soft, so tender and big... George was a G cup, and Ringo wasn't expecting them to get that big but they did and George looks beautiful. Not just his soft breasts, but every part of George looked lovely right now, even the sweat in his long brunette hair. The added weight on his hips, thighs, legs and tummy... George would probarly want to lose weight soon, hopefully not to much, though. "Did I do well... Ringo?" "Fantastic, my love... I'm so proud of you" Ringo kissed George gently on the forehead, he then picked their daughter up, George tried to hold back tears, but he couldn't... this was one of the most beauitful moments in their lives, no other moment they spend together could compare to this. The younger man, extended his arms out, helping Ringo placed her gently on George's chest, the baby rested her head on George's breasts, it didn't hurt, the baby was so tiny and weightless. "Hello, are you daddy's princess?" The baby made some cute little sounds, her eyes were only open a little but enough for George to see little blue eyes that sparkle so much and emitted so much love. "She is perfect..." Ringo, kissed George on the cheek, George closed his eyes, just taking in the moment... the beauty of it all. "And we couldn't off had her in a more lovely place" they looked out into the ocean, watching the waves that would crash onto land, "Maui Hawaii" Ringo, smiled, "Yes... Paradise" George looked down at their baby again, "not just the place being paradise but the feeling too" George, felt Ringo's hand moving from his long hair, to his upper back, later on, when they have some alone time, Ringo had plans just to touch and cleanse George, tell him, how much he loves him and all those sweet things.

Suddenly, their quiet moment was disturbed when their daughter, started to fuss, her little mouth, opening as she moved her head. "Awe, she's hungry" George was about to move her, closer to the nipple, until Ringo stopped them. "Wait, let her find the nipple" Ringo, said, "She might not be able to do" "Georgie, I have read about this, let her find your nipple by herself" George listened to Ringo's words and allowed their daughter to do, what she needs to do. It was all very cute, watching the baby, try to find the nipple, she was fussing and cooing, making all these adorable little noises. Her little hand was pressed against George under his breast, feeling only some pressure but nothing uncomfortable. Ringo and George continued to watch her, quietly as the baby, lifted her head and opened her mouth, before using her mouth around the breast as a way to find the nipple. George felt, soft, warm lips on his breast and the baby was drooling, a little too. The baby moved a little closer to George's nipple, and as soon as she felt part of the nipple, she opened her mouth even more and started to suck the tip of the nipple. She removed her mouth, and George held his nipple and guided her to it, now the full nipple was in the baby's mouth and George smiled at his daughter, who he was now, breast feeding and helping to relieve her hunger. Ringo, rested his head on George's shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, whilst George continued to watch their daughter, not once did the baby take her eyes of George and either did, George as they look into each other's eyes. Ringo looked at the both of them as they bonded, this was a moment that Ringo would never forget and he couldn't wait for their future, together as a family.


End file.
